A Whole New World
by KingCat123
Summary: Marigold Winter was homeschooled until she was 16, when her father fell ill, leaving her mother to take care of him as the village doctor. So, to carry out her education, Marigold gets sent to Hogwarts, where she meets Albus Potter and Rose Weasley. Follow Marigold through her journey in Hogwarts, as she discovers new things, makes new friends (and enemies!) Please R&R!


Marigold Winter, that's me. I've been homeschooled until I was 16, when my Dad fell ill, leaving my Mother to take care of him. We lived in a town in the countryside, the population being only 25 people. It was more of a small village, than a town, but it was my home.

Despite us being all witches and wizards in the village, there was simply nothing we could do. There was only one doctor, but she was already looking after him. The only doctor in the village was my Mother.

So where do I fit in all of this mess? Well, nowhere really, I simply didn't fit in anyone's time. I was expected to do things myself now that my Dad was ill and my Mother was caring for him. My dad's illness caused havoc in my house, making my mother snappy and harsh around me, then kind and gentle to my dad. I was left, ignored and abandoned by everyone because of my Dad.

But of course, every witch and wizard needed education right? It was one of the Ministry of Magic's laws, and we were breaking it. And one day, a letter came to tell us that.

"Marigold, get that letter!" Mother shrieked from the living room. I swear, that woman has eagle hearing.

I shifted from the plate of bacon I was about to eat, and walked slowly to the door. I hated post, it was always junk mail on 'the Firebolt 003!' and other crap like that. I didn't have a broom, which I liked, because they were too much hassle to ride and clean or polish. I didn't need that valuable time to clean a broom when I could be helping my Mother prepare dinner and care for my Dad.

But this letter different. As I peeked out of the glass window on the top of the door, I saw a brilliant snowy white owl sail across the sky. It had a small red tag on it's leg, with white letters. MoM, a.k.a Ministry of Magic.

WHY THE HECK WAS THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC SENDING ME, MARIGOLD WINTER, LETTERS?

I quickly calmed down from my quick panic attack and turned around before shouting to my Mother.

"It's the Ministry!" I cried, walking slowly to her. She was staring at me wide eyed, before ripping the letter out of my hands. She viciously ripped it open, grabbing the letter and unrolled the parchment. She began scanning the letter quickly, but suddenly she stopped. Her mouth was gaped open slightly.

I could only imagine what was on the letter. Was it to take my Dad to a proper hospital, where he could be treated? Was a more experinced doctor coming in the cure him? What was the good news?

Well, I expected it was good news the way Mothers eyes light up with joy.

"Darling, as you know, it is illegal for you not to have a education." Mother began, rolling the parchment, "And, you are not getting taught."

I frowned.

"I am, it's just on hold for a while!" I said angrily, knowing instantly where she was getting with this.

"No. I can't teach you anymore." Mother explained, putting the parchment down.

"I'll teach myself-" I began, but Mother cut me off.

"No! You can't teach yourself! We have no books! It'll be better-" She began say. There was a sudden groan from my Dad, which made her rush to his side.

"It'll be better if you go to a school." She finished, rubbing Dad's hand. His eyes flickered open, but closed as they landed on me.

"How? How would it be better? What happens if you fall ill? Then who is going to take over?" I cried, throwing my hands up in despair. She sighed before standing up and glaring at me.

"How will it be better?!" She shouted, glaring furiously at me, "You always get in my way! It'll be better without you around!"

I blinked, tears welling up in my eyes. I wiped my eyes angrily, angry at myself for nearly crying and angry at my Mother.

"But, what happens if Dad gets better, and I'm not around to see it?!" I shouted back, clenching my fists. Mother frowned.

"He would of wanted you to go to school!" Mother screeched, her hands into fists. I glared at her.

"I'm only doing this for Dad. Dad only." I snapped, before marching into the kitchen and shoving a strand of bacon into my mouth. I grabbed the plate and stomped upstairs, only to be greeted by my extremely angry owl, who squawked at me.

Yes, I do have a owl. His name is Tom and he is moody, extremely moody. He likes his bacon and chocolate cakes, so when he saw my bacon, he blinked at me, and began screeching loudly. I ripping off a piece of bacon and threw it at him. He caught it expertly in his mouth before screeching for more. I shook my head, stuffing the rest in my mouth.

"Shut up." I said, as Tom squawked for another time. He gave me a sort of glare before turning around slowly. I grinned before setting my plate.

I sighed, looking out of the window to see my village. This may be my last day in this room, I thought sadly.

I lay down on my bed before closing my eyes slowly and drifting off to a dreamless sleep.


End file.
